


Its been you all along.

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post RE6, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: After Piers is attacked in the streets, he finds himself sitting next to his captain's bed in the hospital wondering if Chris fells the same way about him.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Its been you all along.

Piers looked down at the man lying in the bed. It's been 7 hours since he came out of the operating room. Doctors said he should be waking up soon. 4 broken ribs and stab wound only 4mm away from his heart. Why? Because he jumped in front of an attacker that went for Piers. 

Ever since Piers was released from the hospital after being infected with he enhanced C-Virus He and Chris had become even closer. Chris never left his side, making sure he was comfortable at Chris's apartment when he was released. Making sure Piers knew how important he was to him and to the BSAA. 

When he was released from the hospital he was met with everyone from the BSAA outside waiting for him. Welcoming him back to the real world. He never felt more loved. Although he had scars all down his right side and missing an arm, he felt like he wasn't any different. The BSAA agents all welcomed him back with hugs and kind words. Even his father came down to visit him and expressed how proud he was of him. That night two Nivans cried as they rekindled their missing relationship. 

However not everything was easy, getting used to doing normal things with one arm is challenging but Piers Nivans never backed away from a challenge. With all the kind words came judging looks and dark stares. Not everyone in town was accepting of him. Some looked at him as if he was still infected. He just never thought he would be cornered by a group of men with knives ready to kill him. 

If it wasn't for Chris wanting to meet up after his meeting at the coffee shop then maybe he wouldn't be alive. He came out of no where and took care of them, not without getting hurt in the meantime. One of them caught him in surprise and clipped his knee and brought him down while another stabbed him in the chest and starting kicking him. It wasn't until Piers got hold of a Chris's gun that he was capable of shooting one down and the rest ran away. Luckily for him someone had called emergency services and the ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes. 

Piers by his side the entire time reassuring his captain that he'd be okay, apologizing as if it was his fault he got attacked. Chris never spoke back, he was unconscious the entire time. The medic explained that he might've been stabbed in the heart but he wasn't sure.

And now here he was, waiting for the man that risked his life to wake up. How many more times do they have to risk their lives before they actually do?

"Piers?" His train of thought was cut off when he felt his hand being squeezed and a mans voice speaking. 

"Chris! you're awake!" Piers yelled, clutching his hand and standing to his feet.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Chris asked, gripping his Lieutenant's hand in his. 

"I'm fine Captain, how are you feeling? The doctors say you should be okay to leave in the next couple of days." Piers explains, giving him a small smile. 

"My chest hurts like a bitch but nothing I can't handle. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Chris says, smiling up to Piers. 

"Captain, what are we doing?" Piers asks, sitting on the side of the bed, not ever releasing his grip on his Captains hand. "Promise me you won't leave me anytime soon." 

"Hey, I promise kid, I ain't going anywhere's" Chris replied smiling. 

"I was worried, they said that the knife went 4mm away from your heart. I thought I was going to lose you and never be able to tell you." Piers says, looking down to his captain who has a questioning look on his face. 

"Tell me what?" Chris questioned, but was met with a pair of moist lips on his slightly chapped lips. Chris's hand immediately cupped Piers's cheek and the other on the nape of his neck, pulling him in more to deepen the kiss. When they parted, Chris laughed and pulled him in once more for a quick little kiss. 

"So you like your old Captain huh?" Chris chuckled, not releasing his hold on Piers's neck. 

Piers blushed but kissed his Captain once again. "I love you Christopher Redfield." Piers confessed, kissing him once more, sighing when he heard the door open. 

"OH! I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt! I was just coming to check up on you!" The nurse stutters out, blushing a little while backing out of the room. 

"I love you Piers Nivans, since the first day I recruited you." Chris smiles, pulling his sniper to lay onto the bed with him. Piers tucked his head under his captains neck and smiled. This is where he belonged, in Christopher Redfield's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Nivanfield Fic! I hope you like it! :)


End file.
